mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brickmack
---- IRC IRC Wiki -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 12:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Possible bad edits Hello, I would like to let you know that I found that anonymous user 203.16.180.162 may have been making silly and bad edits on the rank 2 walkthrough. Such as eating lego pieces and the ugly giant. If I am wrong about this please inform me. I gave a block 1 to the user and told him I found possible evidence. (I first noticed the edits on the recent edits list on the left) I told the user to leave a message on my talk page if I am wrong. 11:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, thanks. These edits by the IP account are bad Thank you for your assistance :) 11:40, March 5, 2010 (UTC) MrOwl Don't forget to build those mountain lions ofr me. MrOwl/Richhtofen on IRC, golemthebest on MLN 02:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ritchofen! I hope you get to rank 9 so we can beat it together. Your sig Hi MM11, Your sig code has open span tags, also why is it protected. 04:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed the span tags, and I don't remember when or why it was protected A letter to MLNO Please check out Project:A letter to MLNO. This is a very important change that Ajraddatz is suggesting, and everybody needs a say in it. 00:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Python To set the enviroment variables. *Right click computer and do properties. *Click Advanced system settings on the left panel *On the advanced tab click Environment Variables... *In the System variables group find Path and Click Edit... *At the end of the second box add a ; followed by the path to the folder where you installed python I also add the .py extension to the pathext variable to make them easyer to execute from a command window. .py files should be associated with python.exe in the folder where you installed python. Hope this helps. 02:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest you add these lines to your bots quit command: irc.close() #Close the socket break #Exit the while loop 07:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mack Hey Mack, heard the news? 15:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :No? 16:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm going to go to MLN Team for just the sake of it and I got a new sig created by Teddy_R1 and FreddyderHamster. 16:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Cool I guess. 17:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Race/stunt car modules Hi Mack! Do you need to start with a rank 1 module or can you bypass this and have a rank 3 module right away. I've read the pages 3 times and i'm still unclear about how you upgrade from a rank 1 to a rank 2 or 3. Thanks for your help.Mafmaf73 (talk) 14:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think rank 2 and 3 race track modules are given to the owner of stunt track modules when they win, but I'm not certain. Try asking on the talk page of one of the modules. But I do know you cannot bypass any of the modules. 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) MediaWIki:move Just to make this wiki cooler (if I were you) would change the MediaWiki:Move to something like: actuate, advance, blow, budge, bustle, carry, change, climb, crawl, cross, depart, dislocate, disturb, drift, drive, exit, flow, fly, get away, get going, get off, glide, go, go away, head for, hurry, impel, jump, leap, leave, locomote, march, migrate, off-load, position, proceed, progress, propel, pull out, push, quit, relocate, remove, roll, run, scram, shift, ship, shove, skip out, split, stir, switch, take off, transfer, transport, transpose, travel, traverse, walk, withdraw And then block it from users to edit-- 04:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :That can't be done without a vote, and I think alot of these would not be voted for. And I think mediawiki things are uneditable to any users other than admins by default. 10:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) how do you change the icon of the action? 21:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :BTW User:Toa Gelu's sig breaks the My Lego Network Wiki:Signature Policy-- 22:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) @Flex: You mean the pictue next to the buttons like "move" "edit" etc? I'm not sure if those can be changed. @Joesman: I know, I sent Gelu a message about that a few days ago, but he hasnt responded. Ill send another message tonight. 00:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Color Hey, I made a store and I wanted to add color to it,How do I do that? (I'm not a programmer so I wouldn't know advanced stuff like this. 15:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean colored text, it is if i remember right. A small thing: It might be helpful to create an account so that people can remember who you are. IP addresses are hard to remember. 22:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I want to have the whole background blue,and I cannot make an account because I am under 13. Is it my grammar that fooled you? ::This should work: BG color is the background, FG is the text color. (The text color for individual sections can be changed using the color template.) Your grammar is very good also. 21:17, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I cannot thank you enough!- Code Barnstar 00:33, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Ill add this if I ever get around to doing an update again. Also the page is specialy protected that way so that users wont go around using it on their userpages and all that and having another big code epidemic like with the curved border sigs. I don't much like when EVERYONE uses almost the exact same code over and over and over again... It gets boring... :I know what you mean. I just wanted to be able to see some of the code you used for the custom user boxes. It looks better than regular ones. 01:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::They are pretty cool. Alot of the custom userbox code is very similar to the curved sigs code by the way. ::Oh. Well, I guess I should start studying some more code. 02:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::yeah his code is pretty amazing and the boxes are fantastic.I should give him a barnstar-- 11:36, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The code I'm working on for my next userpage update is WAAYY better, but I'm not really sure if I will release it or not. Currently it looks alittle... crowded 19:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC)